Bio-Man
|Race = Bio-Warriors |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 |Height = Shorter than 152 cm |Address = Wheelo's fortress |FamConnect = Dr. Kochin (creator) |Allegiance=Dr. Wheelo (Master) Brutal Warriors (Allies) Red Ribbon Androids (Red Ribbon Army) |Counterparts=Saibamen }} are disposable warriors utilized by the scientists Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin, when they initiate some of their plans. Appearance Bio-Men heavily resemble dark gray and blue Saibamen, though they have distinctly different beady red eyes and birdlike faces, in addition to black claws and talons. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''The World's Strongest'' The Bio-Men launched a surprise attack on Gohan, who they outnumbered and quickly overwhelmed. Piccolo managed to overpower the Bio-Men even killing one with a Mouth Energy Wave, but was subdued by Doctors Wheelo and Kochin's other minions. The Bio-Men later fought against Master Roshi, though Roshi demonstrated that he was more than a match for them. After Roshi was distracted by Dr. Kochin, the Bio-Men got a hold of Bulma threatening to kill her if Roshi did not accompany him to Dr. Wheelo. ''Fusion Reborn'' The Bio-Men also make a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn as one of the escaped Hell residents. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dokkan Battle'' In Dokkan Battle, due to the dimensional distortion Bio-Men appear as enemies in Quest Mode Area 26: "Demonic Technology". Additionally they appear in Stage 3: "Bio-Soldier" of Area 26 as the stage boss. Future Trunks and fellow Time Patroller investigating the distortion for King Kai discover that their old enemy Dr. Gero who they had been pursuing after defeating Cell and Staff Officer Black, has teamed up with the infamous Demonic Scientist, Dr. Kochin who brings along an army of Bio-Men to aid Dr. Gero and his remaining Android subordinates a reprogrammed Android 16 and the a upgraded Android 19. However Future Trunks and his partner defeat both the Bio-Men and Dr. Gero's Androids, forcing Dr. Gero and Dr. Kochin to reveal their trump card, a brainwashed Piccolo. However Future Trunks and their partner manage to free Piccolo and defeat the two Android Scientists once and for all. Power ;Films The Bio-men were strong enough to harm Gohan when they ambushed him however the combined might of four them together were easily beaten by Master Roshi. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Bio-Men have power levels of 1,000 (indicating individually they are weaker than both the Saibamen and Raditz). ;Video Games In Dokkan Battle, they are strong enough for both Dr. Gero and Dr. Kochin to consider them a match for Future Trunks and his partner. However they are ultimately defeated despite out numbering them and are apparently weaker than a reprogrammed Android 16, Android 19, Android 20, Dr. Kochin, and Piccolo (Brainwashed). Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly using ki. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Biobomb' – Bio-Man leaps in front of the opponent and explodes. Bio-Man's Super Attack in the Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' The Bio-Men mace their video game debut in Dragon Ball Heroes, where they were first released as a playable character in the sixth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM6). Red, dark blue and white variants appear as non-playable enemies working for Dr. Gero, Dr. Myu and Dr. Lychee respectively, and a gold variant is fought with the group of doctors. The Bio-Men appear as non-playable enemies in the Quest Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hitoshi Bifu, Kōzō Shioya, Yūsuke Numata *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Alec Willows **AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand **Funimation dub: Chris Cason, John Burgmeier *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Sérgio Rufino Battles *4 Bio-Men vs. Piccolo *4 Bio-Men vs. Master Roshi Trivia *Bio-Men bare a striking resemblance to Saibamen, though their bluish-gray skin and different facial features make them easy to distinguish from the Saibamen. Saibamen are also less verbal and appear to be stronger than Bio-Men. In addition, one of them is killed by Piccolo in a similar manner to the last Saibaman used by Nappa on Earth. It is possible that Dr. Kochin created the Bio-Men after studying Saibaman seeds that were left behind by Nappa or the other Saiyans. **In the film, Gohan has a dream that features the scene of Piccolo shielding Gohan from Nappa's Bomber DX indicating that the movie takes place after the Saiyan invasion (yet Goku isn't a Super Saiyan implying Piccolo did not perish from Nappa's attack thus no need to go to Namek, thus Dr. Kochin could have studied them within the film's timeline of events. **Alternatively they were created using similar biotechnology used by the Saiyans to develop Saibamen. It should be noted that most Saiyan technology has been duplicated by Bulma and she was able to fix Raditz's scouter using Earth based technology, thus Dr. Kochin and Wheelo's ability to create similar biotechnology comparable to Saiyan Bio-Tech is entirely plausible (additionally Earthlings have a long history of advancements within the field with modern scientists like Dr. Gero having surpassed Wheelo and Kochin in said field being able to create Androids and Bio-Androids capable of rivaling Super Saiyans while Dr. Kochin's Bio-Men were barely a match for Master Roshi as Kochin had them take Bulma hostage instead, as their biotech was at least 50 years old compared to Dr. Gero's). *Bio-Men are implied to be superior to Saibamen as they can speak and use advanced tactics like taking hostages while Saibamen are more primitive and rely on brutal tactics such as Acid and Self Destruction. This however matches their creators as the Saiyans are warriors who use Saibamen as underlings to deal with weak opponents and as expendable sparring partners for training, while Dr. Kochin is an Android Mad Scientist who developed the Bio-Men while working to free Dr. Wheelo's Fortress and continue their plans for world domination with the Bio-Men serving as the footsoldiers within their army of Bio-Warriors. *In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, enemies called Experiment #3, Experiment #7, and Experiment #9 look similar to Bio-Men. Gallery See also *Bio-Man (Collectibles) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Bio Warriors Category:Villains Category:DBZ Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBH Characters